Chained
by EgaoMiyuki
Summary: Born a normal girl, raised a mutant. Kidnapped as a child, she was forced to endure multiple experiments. Once she was released from her prison by an unknown group of pirates, she thought she was free. However, her memories from the past keeps her chained from moving forward. What must it take her to find happiness? Featuring: Two OCs, Straw Hat Pirates, OC Pirate Crew
1. 01: Merveille

Somewhere in the Grand Line a mountainous island thrived with multiple seasons spread throughout. Half flourished with greenery and sparkling rivers. A quarter were dry deserts and the rest were tundras and glacial monuments. But all of them had one thing in common. They were all inhabited by monsterous animals. Bears the size of two story buildings to insects a thousand times their size. With beings like these one would expect them to murder one another to extinction. However there was one existence that made them all behave.

"Oi," a voice barked toward a blue tiger and a long armed panda fighting in the middle of a valley.

The two looked away to see a small figure standing next to them. They both froze and backed away with fright. What made them shake in place was the person with a tan complexion in a brown fur drape.

The two beasts brought their heads down to the same level as her and received a gentle pat on the head, "I don't want you guys to do anything unnecessary. Remember you can only do things according to the three rules I've provided."

The blue tiger purred and licked the left side of her. The girl smiled and wiped off the saliva.

It was sunset by the time the girl returned to her side of the valley. She stopped in front of a small hill and felt around on its side until she grabbed hold of a handle. She pulled and walked through the hidden door.

She lit a candle and closed the door shut with bolts. Inside her base was close to bare. Everything was the minimum to survival. There was a wooden bed with a fur cover in the far right corner. Two full barrels of fresh water and a couple crates of dried fruit on the left. And a table with tools made of bone and wood on the side.

With a sigh she walked to scoop a cup of water and picked up some fruit before sitting on the bed. She chugged it down quickly and let out a mild burp. Then blew out the candle and crawled under the bed. She felt around and removed part of the flooring. It was wood with dirt pasted on top. After sliding into the hole she slid the cover back on top and curled up in her hole to fall asleep.


	2. 02: Intruders

Along the coast of the island sailed a medium sized ship. It was a pirate ship that bore the back of a red playing card with cross bones behind it on a black flag. On board was a man scanning the vast area from the crow's nest with binoculars. He leaned forward when he spotted an empty valley free from monsters.

He called out to his crewmate on deck, "Oi, let the captain know we could land!"

The other nodded and ran to the captain's headquarters, "Captain," he shouted while slamming the door open, "There's a place we could land. None of those creatures are nearby."

"Perfect, tell the men we're all heading out."

Ω•º•º•Ω•º•º•Ω

Down in her little hole the girl woke from vibrations. It wasn't an earthquake nor a fight, it was something else. These were light vibrations.

_'There's only one explanation. People. People came to the island_,' She slid the hatch to climb out, but froze in place when she heard voices.

"Captain, I've found a door on the hillside. It appears to be locked."

"Go and open it."

There was a crash of splintered wood falling to the ground. Under the floor the girl trembled, but she managed to calm her racing heartbeat by breathing deeply through her nose and exhaling slowly out of the mouth.

"Captain, it appears to be deserted," a pirate announced.

"Hm," the captain said, "There's not much, but take the food and water."

"Yes sir."

A pair of pirates walked to the food stock and took them outside. After they left the girl heard footsteps strolling towards the bed. She held her breath as they came closer.

"Fur hm? Good quality."

The girl listened and waited in her hiding spot until the vibrations ceased. When it became quiet for several minutes she decided to emerge from her location.

After crawling out she saw no one and sighed with relief. She was about to pick up her skin sack to pack her things until she heard a voice behind her.

"I knew someone lived here. I didn't expect them to be under the floor though."

She spun around and locked eyes with the captain sitting on her bed. He wore the typical pirate outfit of a black cloak, red button down shirt, and black pants and boots. His brown shoulder length hair was tied into a low ponytail and his charcoal eyes pierced into her soul.

After a quick assessment the girl took a defensive stance. When she did her arms were caught and she turned her head to see two pirates holding her down. She growled as her knees were forced to the floor. The captain laughed and draped the fur over his shoulders before standing up.

He walked over and kneeled to her level. One of his rough hands reached to tilt her head up and the other brushed her matted black hair out of her face.

"So this is what you look like, " the captain smiled, "At first you appeared to be the usual hermit, but now I see more than that."

The girl had enough of these pirates and decided to go to her last resort. She took a deep breath and then suddenly relaxed her muscles. With her body relaxed her weight made her lean forward causing the two pirates to think she fainted.

"What should we do now?" One of them said as their grip loosened.

"Captain, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm.."

She bolted.

Outside she went and pushed down as many pirates as she could. She heard shouts behind her and the sound of running footsteps. She turned around and saw that some of them were on her tail and less than five feet away. She panicked and used her hand to slash at the pirates that were close behind. They were suddenly pushed by a sudden gust of wind and tumbled backwards. A few stopped to help the fallen, but others pressed on.

She ran straight through the valley until she found her destination: the forest. She jumped into the nearest tree and disappeared. When the pirates caught up they paused at the forest's edge. Inside was dark and ominous. They already saw some of the extra large creatures in the valley and they didn't want to stumble upon more that lied on the island.

By the time the captain caught up, everyone heard a screeching noise followed by thunderous vibrations and loud footsteps. They looked to one another with worried expressions. Then the rumbling suddenly died down. It became silent. They looked around on guard and then the girl appeared from the shadows. She walked towards them with a short stick like object in one hand and colorful war paint smeared across her face and body. As she came closer they noticed other beings following close behind her.

Some pirates gasped, others held their weapons with shaky hands. Behind the girl was a gang of beasts. One would say it was the night parade of a hundred demons. It was a crowd of monsters: mutated lions, house sized insects, fire breathing birds, and so many more that were indescribable. At the forest's edge the two groups met and the girl and captain stepped forward.

"Leave," the girl demanded in a rough voice, gesturing towards the ocean, "You are not welcome here."

"Oh so you can talk," the captain smirked while crossing his arms, "Too bad we aren't leaving yet."

"These lands aren't meant for scum like you."

"That's pretty harsh," the captain sighed, "Look, we're only here until the Log Pose resets. Once it changes to the next island we'll be on our way."

"..."

"So.. How long does a Log Pose take here?"

"..."

"..."

"What's a Log Pose?"

The crew's jaw dropped and the captain replied with a sweat drop, "You're kidding right? This is the Grand Line. Everyone knows what a Log Pose is. It's the key to surviving these harsh waters."

"..."

"Oi Oi... Don't tell me.."

"What madness are you speaking pirate? No one mentioned a Log Pose before."

"Oh good there's been others. Phew. I thought we were the first to-–"

"They were all destroyed once they stepped foot in this land."

"..."

"I advise you to leave before you suffer the same fate they had."

"Hmm.." The captain closed his eyes and tapped his foot while he thought, "How about this.

"You and I have a duel. You win; we'll leave. I win; we stay for a bit."

"... Fine."

The two prepared themselves for the match. The captain removed his cloak and fur while the girl spoke to the animals.

"Keep your guard up. Pirates aren't trustworthy. If anything suspicious happens, it's up to you to protect this land."

The girl glanced over her shoulder and noticed her opponent was ready for their battle. He had an odachi approximately 1.5 meters long. She looked at her weapon of choice in her hand. It was a worn out wooden sword handle made from rough carving. She sighed and turned to face her opponent.

_'It's been a while since I went full out. No, not even full, more like half,' _She thought while joining the captain in their makeshift battlefield.

The two locked eyes and prepared themselves by taking a stance. The girl took defensive. She decided to avoid his attacks as long as possible until she figured out the pattern.

The captain had his odachi at his right side with his left on the hilt. It remained sheathed making his opponent wonder what he was up to.

The captain gave her a wild smile, "I forgot to mention my name." He took a step forward.

_Shit! _The girl thought and changed into offensive.

"It's Chayle. Captain of the Joker Pirates."


End file.
